Stuck!
by teaandcookies1000
Summary: for 16elleanora:)...Jane and Lisbon get trapped in the elevator for some time and talk about stuff which makes them think about their feelings...
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it. Why did the awful things always happen to her?! What had she done wrong, that the universe or god punished her with this cruelty? She thought of herself as a good human being.  
Believed in god, went to church once in a while and she prayed to god when she needed it, but that wasn't all. Her job also only screamed "good person" from millions of miles away.

And what had happened now again? She was in a bad situation.  
The situation got even worse because she wasn't alone.  
Any other person would've been better to be stuck with, would've been better to ignore some uncertain vibes against that one person, but no, she had to be punished and it had worked out nice again. Her mood had  
dropped the moment the elevator had stopped moving.

If there would've been an open door to get out everything would've been fine, she would've gotten out and gone to her office and would have been going home a few hours later. But there was no open door.  
Just the closed little room, with the golden inside and her tired looking consultant leaning in the one corner, a small smile on his lips when he saw her getting angry again. Sometimes, she just wanted to slap him to wipe away that smile of his, but she managed to stay calm every single time.

"I guess we're stuck" he told her, amused at how excited she was.  
"Teresa please calm down. It's not that bad! You could've been in that situation with anyone! Aren't you happy that it is me who will entertain you for the next few hours?" She hated it when he tried to make fun of her, especially when she was angry!

"Jane, stop it! Doesn't this damn thing have an emergency button?!"  
"Ahm Lisbon..." he just pointed to the red-taped button above all the other number buttons.  
That couldn't be true could it? Why in the world would that happen to her? There was one more thing that made it even worse. She didn't want to think about it, because if she did she would've started to think about her feelings again, and that was something she never liked to think about. When she listened to her heart and her feelings concerning love, she found chaos. Pure chaos and nothing else. She just wanted them to be all sorted out and clear for her, but they just weren't. They ghosted around her head every time she was alone and had nothing to do, or when she was doing her paperwork, because her thoughts drifted away often when she did that. Then she tortured herself with these complicated topics of her practically non existent love life, which was a pity when she thought about how badly she wanted a man.

"Lisbon there is no chance of getting out here before tomorrow morning, it's all ready 11pm..." Jane had torn her out of her thoughts within seconds.  
"No no no, why is this happening?" she asked, not really addressing anyone.  
Jane let out a little chuckle as he watched his partner sliding down the backside of the elevator.

"Now come on Lisbon it's not that horrible..." he said and stepped next to where she was sitting and sat down, his head turned towards her and tilted back a little, leaning against the wall.  
"So while we're stuck here for a while, would you like to play a little game with me?" Lisbon sighed. It couldn't get that bad, she thought, as she saw the familiar glittering in his eyes which had procrastinated trouble so many times before. Somehow she liked that look and somehow she hated it at the same time.

Janes POV

It really had been bad luck that they were stuck in that thing, because it really could've happened to anyone else than them.  
He was playing to be comfortable; didn't let his mask slip, his smile, which wasn't really a fake one since Red John had been put away.  
But it felt a little bit awkward to be stuck here, with her.

It was even more awkward when he thought about what had happened last night.  
There had really been some weird moments that had happened then.  
Jane had knocked at the door of her apartment around 2am, because he had had a bad nightmare again.  
He didn't know where they came from! He didn't know why he had them!

It was always the same dream.

He was running through a dark street and there was a man chasing him.  
When he reached the point where he wanted to be then, there was a body lying there with a Red John smiley over the homicide.

It was always the same person.

Always Lisbon.

It had been pretty bad last night so he went to her apartment to see if she was okay. He didn't really have an explanation for her so that had been really weird. He had just been standing there in front of her door looking at her, so damn happy that she was fine...

But his Lisbon had just let him in, given him a blanket and had pointed to the couch before she went upstairs to her bedroom again, her naked feet gently slapping the wooden stairs.  
He had a good sleep but she had woken him up early to tell him they had to go to work. Her hair had been messy and she had told him where to find some tea and that she had a spare toothbrush in her bathroom he could use.

The present case was challenging but not too hard to solve he thought.  
When he stretched his back he noticed where he was and that Lisbon had thought about his question about quite a long time now so he decided to ask her again.

"Lisbon? What is it with the game now?"  
He heard that she let out a sigh and smiled in secret because of what he had planned.

"Okay Jane, I'm bored, so okay. What do I have to do?" she said, annoyed and Jane explained the easy game.  
Everyone had to tell a story and plant some things in there which weren't true and the other one had to guess which was wrong. He had played that pretty often with another young boy at the carnival and  
they'd always had a great time doing it.

"I start... So when I was younger there were many girls attracted to me..."

"That's wrong Jane! I can tell!"

"Slow down Lisbon the story hasn't even started yet! So there were many girls attracted to me and I had this typical boy attitude concerning girls so I didn't really do anything. But there was this one girl, Leah I think, who brought me a huge bouquet of flowers every Sunday. She lay it on the stairs of my father's and my trailer and once I was too tired to get the flowers away before my dad saw them, so when he came home, a little drunk in the evening, he stumbled over the flowers and said the worst swear word ever... Okay so Lisbon,what was wrong?"

She looked at him as if she was about to solve world's greatest mystery.  
"Hmmm... It wasn't a huge bouquet right?" Her eyes looked curiously at him, those big green eyes. He couldn't believe it! She'd found out!  
He instantly had to smile.  
"Lisbon, you're getting good at the observing thing in your old days! Nice! Actually she brought me a little red rose every Sunday and my dad stepped on it and got a thorn into his foot...and then he swore..."  
She chuckled and smiled at him while she thought about her own story.  
She couldn't really find one, so she took the first one which came to her mind, not really thinking about it.

"Okay Jane... So...hmmm...One time when I was sitting in my office at night doing the paperwork you made me fill in, when suddenly there was some guy walking into the office who had a big package with him. He brought It to me and said it was for me. So I just took it and opened it. And inside there was nothing but a little piece of paper with Cho's  
name on it and it said if he had a girlfriend... and...why...I wasn't his girlfriend...Okay Jane, now it's your turn..."

He looked at her, uncertain what he should say.  
Either he didn't correct the name or he did. He knew that it wasn't Cho's name which was written on the letter, because she looked away when she said that, and that made him even more certain that it had been his name.

He knew also because he had seen the letter when he had gone through her drawer once, looking for some scissors. What should he tell her? He was way too ashamed to admit it, so he said:

"Ugh Lisbon that was way too easy! You certainly didn't get a huge package! I bet it was only a letter, right?"

She looked at him, knowing that it was not the only wrong part, now regretting that she'd picked this story, but she'd never wanted him to guess the other thing anyway so she looked to the side and murmured her approvement. "Jane this game is stupid and I'm tired...Let's sleep, okay?"

He knew that she thought that they wouldn't be saved before the next day and he thought the same, because normally Lisbon was one of the last people to leave the building.  
Nobody had been waiting for them and no-one was waiting for them at home, so they weren't missed by anyone.  
Of course they'd tried to call help and tried to use the phone, but like in any elevator there was no available network.

So they had dealt with it.

Lisbon's eyes were closed by now and her head was leaned against the wall.  
She looked so beautiful that he couldn't get himself to look away and he suddenly knew what this feeling was, that he had had for quite a time now, every time she had looked at him.

It had started to prickle in his stomach and he had a feeling, he hadn't felt in a long time now. He knew it now. He knew what he was feeling, finally! I was the most beautiful feeling in the world.

It was love, but what should he do now that he knew?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was on vacation im Ireland without internet... Thanks Amie and I hope u all like it;) Please let me know what you guys think with a REVIEW!:D**

When they found them the next day, after Van Pelt couldn't use the elevator as the first person to try to use it, they were leaning against each other, Lisbon's head on Jane's shoulder and her facial expression relaxed. It was strange that she didn't wake up when they moved the whole thing again, because for Jane it felt like a little earthquake. But Lisbon just kept sleeping so he didn't wake her up. She needed some good sleep once in a while...So when they opened the doors there was Jane smiling at their rescuers and Lisbon slowly blinking when Grace yelled worried: "Is everything okay with you guys?"

"Are u awake, sleepy head?"

Jane smiled at her like she was some princess, that had awoken out of a hundred year sleep. The one thing which was missing was that he should have given her a wake-up kiss...Maybe he could do that some time later...but not yet...(hehe) She looked at him sleepily and jerked away when she noticed where she was. Jane let out a chuckle and asked her:

"Lisbon, why so anxious? I think you had a good enough sleep to be happy?!"

After they'd both excused themselves to the toilet, they met again in Lisbon's office, where Jane was sitting on the couch happily.

"Jane, why are you smiling like that? It makes me uncomfortable, cause I know that smile! It means you're up to something! Tell me!"

"Lisbon if I tell you now it'll ruin the surprise! You don't want that, right?"

"Oh yes that's exactly what I want! Come on!" But he didn't do what she wanted so she went to the couch and poked him on his arm.

"Jaaaaane! Tell meeee!"

She poked him again and again and after the third time he grabbed her hand to stop her from doing so.

It was the fifth time he had held her hand. One time when he was faking his psychic vision, the second one when he was blind, the third time when they were sitting in the desert and then the fifth when they had caught Red John. And of course now. It was as if time stopped when what felt like electric impulses wandered through their bodies which made them stop moving instantly and got them staring at each other for some beautiful moments. Until the door opened and Cho walked in on them...

"Boss...we have a new lead..." She let go of his hand and looked at him, a little bit pissed, but she thought he wouldn't recognize it. He did though...

"Sorry Cho you have to manage this one on your own... I, We got some leave from the CBI because of this elevator thing and I was about to go home and enjoy some ice cream in front of the TV..."

"Oh okay...You Jane? What is with you?"

"Ugh I think I'll go home too and change and then we'll see...But I have to grab some stuff and then I'll go..."

"Ah okay so guys have fun, I guess..." Cho closed the door behind him as he left and Lisbon looked at Jane. Would he be going to his shabby motel room and spend his time there? Alone?

"Ugh Lisbon...I lied. What I said to Cho wasn't true. I wanted to ask if I could come to your place? I mean its extremely boring in my motel room..And the hot water is broken and I really want to shower..." Of course the last part was a lie.

She looked at him. What was surrounding him now, was the aura of someone insecure and shy, but she didn't know how much of that was real, he was a con man after all...

"Sure you can come! You know where my apartment is..."

"Okay thank you my dear, I'll come soon, just have to grab some stuff..."

He walked out and straight over to Van Pelt's desk.

"Van Pelt, I need your help! Would you come take a coffee or something like that?"

She stood up and they left for the little cafe on the roof of the building. He really needed her advice, because he didn't know what to do...

It was a strange feeling, that got hold of his heart and it was confusing him as much as it scared him.

He knew that he loved her; he had realized it in the elevator some hours ago and it had hit him like a fist-punch in the nose. Of course he had thought about it before, but he had always had to push it aside, because all it would mean for her was that she would get in danger. All because of him and his stupid feelings.

If he would've admitted his feelings before they had caught Red John, which he had done in a way, she would probably not be alive right now. It had been a dangerous game he had been playing. But in the end they both had won. They had killed him, given him the punishment he had deserved. Even if it had been kind of an accident, they knew that what they had done was okay. They had done the only possible thing, the only right thing.

It had been a long and exhausting time of their lives, the hunt for this man, but in the end it had been worth it. The relief they both had felt when he was finally gone, was better than anything else. It felt like being alive for the first time in years. Like being human and living a human life.

So when they arrived at the roof, sitting down with a coffee and a tea, Van Pelt looked at him and asked him what was going on. He had never asked a personal favour from her before, which didn't have to do anything with her computer skills...

"Grace I need your help. I think...I think...I...might be in love with Lisbon...!"

It was hard to talk about his feelings with someone else... hard to admit what was going on inside, being vulnerable.

And oh he was now.

And how he felt... it was something completely new for him, because he was the type of man who kept his emotions hidden.

He had been running around with a fake smile for approximately 10 years and no one had noticed, Lisbon maybe, but nobody else.

Van pelt looked at him with a smile on her lips, her eyes resting on her cup of coffee. She chuckled. "Oh dear, Jane! It took you so long, really?" She sounded as if she had known for ages, way earlier than himself and it made no sense to him since he had found out only a few hours ago!

"Van Pelt, what's going on?"

"Jane, I could see it for years now! It had been there for a while now! But it seems like the two of you really are as stubborn as you seem to be! It was obvious! The way you treat her, and most of all, the way you kept looking at her! It was obvious, at least for me!I mean you two are perfect for each other and I really would like to see you two happy! And I can tell you, that Lisbon is not happy when you're not around. I mean when you were gone to Las Vegas... She was only a shadow of herself! She was grumpy and sad all the time, and every time you were mentioned I could see how she tried so hard to hold back the tears. I guess this was when she realized how much she needed you, how much she loved having you around! Ask her, I bet she'll tell you if you really mean the question!"

She looked at him and really wondered how damaged he must be if he had trouble realizing things like that!

He looked at the table now, playing with this little stick you use to swirl your drink.

He felt guilty, again and again. Now you could say he was in a depression again.

These things concerning Lisbon made him feel like crap all the time, because he knew that he was the one who had done the wrong thing, that it had been his fault and no one else's.

He knew that she trusted him with her life and that he was the one and only person who had this privilege and he had misused it so many times. It partly hadn't been serious things, but they were there and they also counted as a misuse of her trust. He had seen how something inside her cracked more every time he had done such things and he had never even thought about fixing it.

Oh now he wished he had!

He wanted it to be alright so badly it literally hurt him!

"Jane..." Van Pelt wanted to talk to him, but if he kept getting lost in his thoughts it wouldn't quite work...

"Ahm, yes...so what...what do you think I should do now?" He looked up and saw how the corners of her mouth jerked upwards.

"Jane, I don't know what you want to do, but maybe just talk with her about it and maybe you should apologize for some stuff...but that's just a suggestion. You could drive over and maybe take some alcohol with you if you want to...Really, it's all your choice! Just don't force her to do anything, okay? You know her and she needs to want to do stuff on her own, keep that in mind!"

He started to smile, because he had already planned to come over and he also knew that what Van Pelt had said was 100% true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhm I'm uploading this the same time as the 2nd chapter so this is weird to write lol and kay just let me know what u think about it in the REVIEWS:))Thanks;))**

They left the cafe and Van Pelt went back to her desk and Jane got his stuff and drove home, changing into a new shirt as he wasn't in the mood for a jacket or a vest. When he stopped at a grocery store he bought some chips and a bottle of wine. The next stop was Lisbon's apartment. It wasn't that far away from his motel room, but still not that close that he would consider walking there. When he knocked he could hear her coming to the door and then saw how she looked through the hole in the door, to look who had knocked. It was pretty obvious that it would be him, but she always checked before she opened the door.

"Hey Jane, come in!" He entered and closed the door behind him. She wore some jogging trousers and a striped t-shirt, her hair messy around her face.

"Look what I've got us, to celebrate our escape!" he showed her the wine and the chips and saw how she smiled.

"But first Lisbon, we need to talk." They walked to the couch in front of the TV and sat down.

"Agreed. You start" she answered. He was right. They really needed to talk! She crossed her legs and looked at him, not really sure what to expect.

He took a deep breath and looked at his shoes.

"Lisbon there are things I need to tell you! Things I should have realized and I shouldn't have done. I should have changed!"

He looked up, right into her eyes now.

"I have made mistakes, lots of mistakes lately and I know I can't ask you to forgive me right away, because that would be out of the question and silly of me, but I don't know what else I could do! I did foolish things and I misused your trust far too often, I don't deserve someone as good as you by my side and you know that! But I still ask you, can you forgive me, Teresa?"

He looked at her and really didn't know what she'd say but full of hope that he would get at least a 'I need time' or 'I don't know what to tell you'.

She looked at him, with those bright green eyes, not sure how to tell him what she wanted to. It was difficult for her to talk about her feelings and it almost always made her feel vulnerable and anxious! She didn't like it, but it had to be done.

"Jane, don't you see what you're doing now? You're asking me if I forgive you! But if I say yes, what would you do then, would you forget it again and nothing would happen? We'd just have this awkward conversation ghosting around us all the time, wondering what we should've done differently? Would we just be partners again, not caring what we could've been? I am not that great in talking about stuff like that, you know that, and if we can do this, tell me and I will tell you my point of view, otherwise I won't even start!"

He thought about what she'd just said and knew that if he wanted anything, this was his chance, maybe his only chance! He would say that it could work out, that he was ready and that she could start, but what if he wasn't? He wasn't even sure if he could manage to talk to her after seeing what damage he must have left. How much she was afraid of admitting her feelings and that this could be all his fault!

It had made her completely insecure, all the crap he had pulled! She had started doubting her own feelings sometimes and it didn't feel good to know that the one person, her best friend was using her, even if he didn't mean to hurt her.

It had had consequences, consequences they both didn't like and which were in their way now.

Jane once again thought if he was ready for a new relationship now and he thought that he hadn't been in one since his wife had died. Lorelei didn't count, because he had just used her and she had done the same, but no there was only one serious relationship in his life with one special person.

They had just been partners and colleagues for years but he still counted it as the strongest bond he had ever shared with one person. Even stronger than it had been with his wife. He knew that Lisbon was always there for him, no matter what he had done, would support him (with almost everything) and would trust him even if he didn't deserve her trust.

When these thoughts had entered his mind, he knew that the only person, he would ever wanted to be together with was standing right in front of him! The decision was made.

"I am ready."

Lisbon looked at him, not really sure of what to say, but knew approximately what she would say.

" Jane, I...I think you know how I feel. I love you and I know this sounds totally silly but I forgive you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I wouldn't be happy if I wasn't around you." She looked up from her hands and studied his face to see how he reacted to her commitment. He looked at her completely shocked, positively shocked of course and she could see how a smile widened on his face, telling her that that had been the best answer she could've given him.

He took her hands.

"Oh Lisbon you have no idea how much I love to hear that! I...I love you much more than you could ever imagine and it would be amazing to be with you."

He hustled over his own words now, way too excited and relieved to be afraid or worried about what the future might bring.

And when they finally kissed it felt as if they would fly, more than ten years of sexual tension being not fully released but weakened, their hands intertwined and their lips locked. Like Van Pelt had said he didn't force her to do anything but after a few seconds she pulled at his shirt and managed to remove it. He knew what she wanted and he wanted it too...

_LOL the next part would be the M content which I cant write cause I rated it T (haha I just don't want to write it;))_

They lay there fully content and stared at each others perfectness when Jane said:

"I think we'll have to play a little game, please." He grinned at her and she asked him what he meant.

"So before I drove over here I...I asked Van Pelt what to do and she told me to ask you out and stuff like that. I bet she doesn't think that we would've gotten together that quickly and frankly I wouldn't believe it if I heard it too."

He gave her a quick kiss and continued.

"So wouldn't it be funny if we would go on dates and pretended to not be a couple at work? What do you think? I think it would be extremely amusing!"

She saw how much he liked his idea and couldn't deny him that and also she didn't really want to make it public by now so she said that she would be his accomplice.

The next day they spent in bed mostly, because they still had time off and then went out for dinner in the evening. They talked about whether he would move in or if they should buy something. In they end they got to the conclusion that he would move in with her until they found something bigger, since it had to be something with at least two couches, a huge bath tub and a shooting range in the basement, that they had agreed on. It sounded quick and too fast if you looked at it like that, but for them it wasn't!

They had known each other over a decade by now and were sure of what they wanted. They were pretty married, everyone saw it, but only in their heads. They didn't even think that this couldn't work out in some ways, it was just no possibility for them. So that night they went by Jane's place and picked up some necessary stuff like a toothbrush, some of his suits and some underwear.

They got him a drawer at Lisbon's and afterward celebrated the new living situation in bed...

The next morning they got up early. It was Thursday, because they had to get back to work. Their vacations were over.

They drove to the CBI separately, because they still had to fool Van Pelt, which wouldn't work if they turned up in the same car. Thank god it wasn't a long drive, because they already wanted to be together those very 15 minutes.

Lisbon thought about what had happened the last few hours and had to smile. It was the best plot twist she could've ever imagined! She loved it! She loved him and she was finally able to admit it and she meant it, for real. You know how some little things can change your life? This was something like that. She had said she forgave him and look at them now, happy, content, smiling, things that had seemed impossible only weeks ago. Life had shown his bright side to them. And they were not in the mood to let go of it.

Jane got out of the car and waited for Lisbon to come.

"Lisbon! Here you are! How have your vacations been?"

She playfully boxed him in the arm and said: "You know, nothing exciting..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait, but school started and I didn't find the time to publish:/ But anyway, here's the new chapter and I'll try to update soon:) Have fun;)**

When they arrived at the elevator they both hesitated but when they  
knew that they would both appreciate some time together they didn't  
mind using it now. When the doors closed, they leaned in for a kiss.

Those moments always made them feel like little kids hiding so they didn't  
have to go to school, like a little adventure once a while when no

one looked.  
The doors opened and Jane combed through his tousled hair trying to  
get it back in shape. Lisbon fixed her white blouse, her cheeks a  
little reddened when she thought about what they'd just done and had  
done before that. They went into the bullpen, Jane heading to the  
couch. She knew why he needed to rest and it made her smile like a

little leprechaun when he sighed and stretched his legs.  
Cho explained the case to them. It didn't seem too bad; a stabbed

husband, nothing special.  
The usual pool of suspects had already been looked through, the two

aunts seeming to be the main suspects by now. But Lisbon noticed that Cho

and the team had done pretty good work till now so she said "Just keep  
digging guys, you're on it!"  
Rigsby looked at her surprised and wanted to know since when she was

just giving away the boss part. It wasn't like she did that all the

time.  
Lisbon vanished into her office sitting down behind her computer  
taking out her phone. Normally she didn't text, but today she was just  
in the mood to do so._ Jane, aren't you bored on that couch?_  
It was funny and she liked the thought of communicating with Jane in  
secret. But somehow he didn't get the sense of texting she realized,  
when he stood up and walked over to her. He entered her office and  
closed the door behind him.  
"You're right, it got kinda boring on the couch! It's way more  
exciting here, where I can lie on_ your_ couch!"  
"Jane... Don't you have something interesting to tell me, or anything to do?"  
"Since you shoved all the work onto the team, I have. Did you know  
that.. you know what, forget it, I don't have anything to say... But  
there are things I'd like to do..." He shot her a dirty look and she  
blushed, knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
"Jane we can't now, what if someone walks in on us...doing things!"  
He put his hands together and tipped his lips with the top of his hands.  
"Oh Lisbon I have a brilliant plan!" he said after a few seconds.  
"Should I be worried?" She knew the look and yeah, it most likely meant trouble.  
"Come on Lisbon, you'll get a treat afterwards! I promise."

"Okay Jane, go on."  
He told her the plan and she smiled when she figured that it should work.

"Jane you're completely irresponsible! I cant't have you acting like

that anymore!" She shouted at him. The people in the bullpen looked at  
them curiously and wondered what Jane had done now.  
"Lisbon I didn't mean to..."

"Jane do you see how much paperwork I have to fill in because of you?!

It's all your fault!"  
"Listen Lisbon, when I did that I wasn't thinking!"

"I bet you weren't! You never think before you do anything!" she screamed, her voice

sounding weird. It was because inside the office Lisbon was trying not  
to giggle, because Jane made the most innocent look he could pull off  
without bursting into laughter.  
"You know what Lisbon, it's enough. Just because you're having a bad  
day you don't have to release all your anger by yelling at me! I'm not  
your boxing sack! Really, stop it!"

He turned around and left for upstairs, the door slamming shut behind him.

Lisbon let out a few giggles with her back turned to the audience and  
sat down on her couch. After a minute or so her phone beeped, which  
showed her she'd gotten a message. She pulled her phone out of her  
pocket and looked at the message._ Get up here in about five minutes  
and go through the bullpen and ask Van Pelt if she's seen me. Love  
you. _The five minutes on her couch were pure torture and she got more

and more nervous as the time passed. When it was finally over she  
literally jumped off her couch and headed towards the other couch in the bullpen. When Jane

was (of course) not lying there she turned to Van Pelt, playing grumpy  
and asked her where Jane was.  
"He headed towards the attic I think...why?"  
"I guess I should apologize?!" she snapped back at her and left. Hell

she was a pretty good actress! When she looked back, she had to say it herself that it

wasn't that bad. But she was 99% sure that Jane would tell her once  
again how bad of an actress she really was. It was always the same. He

told her she was a bad liar and that he could read her like an open

book. She had to admit that she wasn't a good liar, because she felt

it herself that she wasn't good at it. She hated to lie, to not tell  
the truth, because that's what her morals told her and she could bet

that this was the main reason why she was so bad at it. But never  
mind, now she was gonna get herself some good kisses from Jane, if he  
let her in... When she arrived at the attic door, she lifted her hand  
to knock, but by then Jane already opened it from the inside, a huge  
smile on his face.

"Finally" he said and drew her into his arms and kissed her senseless.

She relaxed in his arms and returned the kiss until they had to stop to catch their breath. It  
literally knocked her off her feet every time he did that and she  
loved it. She could imagine being kissed like that till the day she  
died and there was a pretty high chance that this would be the case.  
Her heart made a little jump in her chest when she thought about how

everything had turned out well in the end, even better than well! She was

happy, they were happy! That was all it had taken them to be, just  
talking, a few confessions they were not able to confess a few weeks  
ago. They hadn't been ready, but now they were. They were more than  
ready, they were standing in the start boxes, their new life right in  
front of them, the happiness blinding them, because they hadn't felt  
like that in a long while. It made them feel like they could do  
anything.

Lisbon's hair was messy and her trousers lay on the floor next to  
Jane's vest and his trousers. "Lisbon, there's something we should do.  
I want to confuse Van Pelt!" He was still smiling and he had every

reason to because his sex life had risen from zero to 100%.

"Yeah I figured... What's your plan?" she looked at him, admiring his  
body. He sure was a handsome man and she surely was one lucky woman to  
get him all for herself.

"I thought we could go out for dinner tonight... "

When he was done explaining his plan, she chuckled and agreed. They  
would do a great job confusing the red head.

Around six pm Jane exited the elevator, a few flowers in his right  
hand. The bullpen was quiet, only the typing of Van Pelt was to be

heard in the silence of the evening. Cho and Rigsby were playing rock,  
paper, scissors, waiting for the time to pass because all that seemed

to be left to be done, was locating the main suspect and that was Van

Pelt's job. Jane tried to hide the flowers from the team, as they were red roses  
and what they represented was loud and clear. They were the flowers of love  
and romance and when someone saw them they automatically connected them

with those things. And so did Van Pelt.  
"Jane, stop, who are those flowers for?" She asked him curiously and  
Cho and Rigsby's heads popped up and looked at him.

"Uh nobody!" he said, looking to the floor and moving on.  
"Wait, I want to know!". When Van Pelt didn't let him go he went

over to where she was sitting, bent down and whispered in her ear:  
"They are for Lisbon, like you told me!" he smiled at her and a smile  
widened on her face. She looked like a child on Christmas eve and he  
liked it when she got all excited. Her cheeks always reddened and her  
eyes started glowing. But it was nothing against Lisbon...  
Nothing was better or cuter or more beautiful than Lisbon and he  
should definitely tell her that. So when he managed to get away from

Van Pelt he went straight to Lisbon's office and entered without

knocking.  
"Jane, would you please knock?" she said, her voice risen, so the  
other people in the bullpen could understand what she was saying.  
Lisbon didn't know why she did it, she just did, even if it was pretty  
pointless.  
"Come on, don't be so grumpy, you should be happy to go out with me!"  
She rolled her eyes and said: "Okay, I'm coming."

"By the way, you look beautiful today!" he said and she rolled her eyes again, taking

the flowers he gave her.  
"They are beautiful! Thank you!" he smiled at her and asked her not  
that loud: "Are you ready?"

She nodded and they walked towards the elevator.

When the doors closed Jane turned to Lisbon and whispered "I missed you a lot!"  
The people next to them didn't hear it so the secret was safe. For now.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooo sorry for the late update! I was really busy.. I think this is the last chapter, I felt like I should end it, cause I feel like with all the new episodes this just doesn't fit anymore. I'll be writing oneshots from now on for the next time;)**

The dinner had been really nice and after they'd gotten to Lisbon's apartment, a tiny little bit drunk, they decided to watch tv and drink some more alcohol. Why? They didn't know. The trick had worked quite well and Van Pelt totally seemed to believe that Jane wanted to woe Lisbon. She had been extremely excited for both of them, not knowing, that they had been a couple for a while now. It was so much fun, this pretending and the secret meetings and all that stuff, for now. So they decided to watch TV, they stopped at "Monk". The show always remembered Lisbon of Jane and herself, but only a little. She thought about Jane having his troubles and making trouble and in the end he always solved the case, with her and the team's help of course. So when the show was over, they decided to go to bed. Lisbon took a quick shower, but Jane couldn't refuse to visit her there.

The next day they got to the office again, as every day and they decided to go there after each other, so that no one would notice anything. When Lisbon vanished into her office, Van Pelt asked Jane to come to her and he got up and asked her what she wanted. He already expected a Lisbon themed question, and he was right.

"So how did it go?! " she asked him totally excited and Cho and Rigsby got up and gathered around them. Jane didn't really know what to say, so he just answered:"Huh? What...Oh the reason for the flowers!"

"Yeah! Tell us!"

"Hm, it was ok.. I guess..."he said and smirked at them.

"Oh my gosh, Jane, do we have to hit you to get it out of you?"

"Okaaay... so we had dinner and then we dr..."

"How's the case going? Everything alright?" Lisbon walked towards the team, which quickly tried to spread again. Van Pelt looked like a hungry bear, her eyes jumping between Jane and Lisbon, trying to figure out what had happened the last night.

Sadly there hadn't happened anything after the drunk shower sex, which none of them couldn't really recall. They had both woken up with a little headache today, but they just ignored it.

Jane looked at her. "I don't know, I wasn't really involved..." he looked at her, making those puppy dog eyes and she said: "Of course Jane, why don't you get involved, you would save us a ll a lot of work..."

"You know I'm trying something here... I'll not help you and look how you guys manage without me. I think that's a great idea, don't you, Lisbon."

"Ahm no! But you'll see, we are just as good without you!"

A few hours and coffees later Lisbon sat at her desk, realizing, that having a case wasn't that fun without Jane, who had been lying on the couch for the last few hours, which she couldn't blame him for. He has only got up once in a while to make himself a new cup of tea. Rigsby and Van Pelt were out catching the killer (or not) and Cho was at an other suspect's house, questioning him. Normally she would be more active too, but today she just didn't feel like it. So she had decided to get some paperwork done.

She hated this kind of work from the depths of her heart and it was always a torture to do it, but on the other hand it was way better than going out and move, but only today. So in the evening, Jane was sleeping on the couch now, she got up and decided to go home. Should she get him or leave him there? After a short moment of doubt, she got over to the couch and poked him.

"Jane, we're going home, come on." He moaned and sat up.

"Home?" he asked her smiling.

"Yes, home!" she told him, happy because he seemed to like the idea.

"It's nice to go home. I haven't done that for a long time."

Jane got up and looked around the bullpen to check if it was empty and leaned forward to give her a cute little kiss. She smiled and he took her hand as they walked towards the elevator.

Could life really be that beautiful? Could it be this easy? In this moment he believed it. And so did she.

The next day they finally caught the killer. After several interrogations and after sending cho in, the murderer finally committed the crime. He had killed the victim because he hadn't paid him back his money. A boring one, like I'd said before.

Jane and Lisbon managed to steal a few secret kisses from each other, in her office, the attic, the elevator and the room behind the fake mirror of the interrogation room.

In the evening, when all the paperwork was done, the team went out for having a closed case pizza, the first one in years. They discussed the case and how hard to solve it was.

It was a lot of fun, but not for Jane, who was sitting next to Lisbon noticed the glances of Van Pelt who tried to be as unobtrusively as she could, but it didn't work. He felt her glare even when he didn't see them and it started annoying him soon. After a time of meaningless conversation they decided to just go home, but Jane and Lisbon had plans.

Lisbon was looking forward to a bath and some wine with or without Jane, who was looking forward to a cup of tea and Lisbon. Since Van Pelt had gotten on his nerves he decided to end the game...It annoyed him.

When they left the restaurant, saying good by to everyone and walking to their cars, Jane laid his arm around Lisbon' waist and kissed her on her hair, everyone could see it.

Lisbon knew she couldn't change the fact of Jane and her acting like a couple, so she just lay her head on his shoulder and went along with it. They could hear Van Pelt breathing noisily, saying "I knew it!" and afterward whispering something to Cho and Rigsby.

"You did that on purpose, right?" Lisbon asked him, suspecting the answer already.

"I don't want to play this silly game anymore. I don't wanna hide and pretend that wer're not together, I wanna be with you, everyone can know and I want them to know that I love you, but most of all, I want you to know. Lisbon, you know that, right? Is this ok with you?"

they were already sitting in the car, Jane at the steering wheel. He looked at her full of love and concern, hoping she would feel the same.

"Jane... Of course I love you too. I've always loved you! Also all your dark sides and mistakes you may have made. But it doesn't matter! All I want is you. And all I want for you is to be happy."

" But you know that you'll be stuck with me forever then, right?"

She giggled, he took her hand, gave her a kiss and they drove off.


End file.
